


Natural Flavours

by Tinalouise88



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinalouise88/pseuds/Tinalouise88
Summary: Sarah finds a quirk about her King that she's not quite sure about. Pure smut of a drabble with a dash of humour.





	Natural Flavours

This came to me from the LFFP post I made about my ginger peach tea, not having actual peach in it. Just natural flavours, of course, where does my mind go? I hope you all enjoy this one! and Thank you Jetredgirl for making think of this all through work!

Tina

* * *

Her head bobbed as she ground her knees into the pillow and her hands into his thighs. It was playtime and when he dropped his pants she smirked and fell to the floor in front of him. A noble Queen knew how to be on her knees. Whether it was praying to the ancestors, gardening or in the bedroom; she came to him no blushing virgin but her general rule of thumb was, she did not swallow.

At first, she thought it was strange that his precum was slightly sweet like sugar, as she licked across the tiny slit of his cock which elicited a loud groan from him. She hummed slightly before her tongue working down the underside of his shaft. Pulling him deeply as she could into her mouth with just enough suction that he would feel the pressure as she moved back up his shaft. Swirling her tongue as she went, smirking at the moan she pulled from him as she cupped his balls in her hand. Rolling them as she gripped the base with her other hand twisting it with each bob of her head.

His fingers grasped her scalp as he weaved them through her dark tresses. Pulling her in the sequence of her administrations; sometimes pushing her too far forward as he hit the back of her throat. She knew he had been jesting when he told her to get on her knee's after defying him on her choice of dress. The queen did not wear trousers to council meetings, and Queens did not wear her husband's clothing unless it was their own room where he could skillfully rip them off of her.

She rubbed her thighs together, relishing in the pressure, it caused again the junction between them. Feeling the silky fluid drip from within her, soaking her lace panties that clung to her hips and stretched over her cheeks. The baby doll camisole was a sheer silk that gave him a glimpse of the shadow of her body through the deep red colour.

She knew he was getting close, but he always pulled her up so he could return the favour as he tossed her on the bed, desk or table. So she was not expecting that taste of peaches being shot into her mouth in such a fashion. No definitely not what she was expecting, of course, the bloody Fae wouldn't taste the same as a normal man!

Maybe it was like a pineapple theory? Probably eating too many peaches did this to him? He did love peaches and loved to tease her by eating them and wanting to kiss her with the juices still on his tongue. It was the one fruit she couldn't stand since her run through the Labyrinth, it didn't matter if they were baked or freshly picked. The taste and texture were horrid for her. Even peach flavoured candy or peach scented body products were on her list of things she disliked.

She looked up at him. Her eyes wide as she decided if she wanted to spit or swallow. Deciding to swallow to make it go away faster. Spitting just made it worse in her personal opinion, even if the texture made her want to gag as she felt it go down her throat.

"Oh my God!" She shrieked. "Why do you taste like peaches! I hate peaches!" She grabbed the goblet of ginger ale from the nearby table trying to get the taste of his natural flavour of out her mouth as she glared at him.

"It's just our natural bodily taste Sarah, would you rather it tastes like salty and somewhat acidic, possibly sour tasting spunk?" Jareth questioned her curiously he always said humans were strange creatures.

"Well, you can kiss oral goodbye if thats your natural flavour. " Sarah responded huffing as the taste still wouldn't go away.

"Oh I am sure I can make you change your mind, " he growled as he made a quick grab for her before tossing her on to the bed.


End file.
